Creo que soy una persona muy mala
by AniKamia666
Summary: Las más oscuras ideas pueden esconderse tras las más radiantes sonrisas.


Me tomó desprevenida, fue como una ráfaga de viento dando a mi cara.

— Dia... Salir contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero ¿por qué no podemos decírselo a las demás?

— Tranquila, ya llegará el tiempo. Hemos estado muy juntas últimamente, ¡tiene que ser obvio!

— Quizá... Pero quiero poder llegar a besarte sin problema.

— Puedes hacerlo ahora...

— Je, sí...

— Te quiero You.

— Te quiero Dia.

Se besaron.

Dia Kurosawa y You Watanabe... Eran novias.

Corrí hasta el puerto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¡Creí que de todas las personas, Dia se enamoraría de mi!

Pasé esa noche en mi cama, abrazando mi almohada. No le abrí a mi hermana, ni a mi madre. No quería ver a nadie.

El día siguiente fue peor que el anterior, y el que siguió, y el día después de ese.

Hipócritas.

Mentirosas.

Nos creían estúpidas.

Yo nunca odié a nadie... Pero a ella... A esa entrometida peligrisacea, me daban ganas de cortar sus cuerdas vocales para que Dia viera que sin esa voz que tanto alagaba, You no era nada.

 _xxxxxxx_

— Qué atmósfera...— suspiró Riko.

— ¿Cuál?

— Ya sabes, tranquila, acogedora...

— ¡Chicas, chicas! Tomaré sus medidas para los trajes de la nueva presentación, así que, por favor.

— S-Seguro, solo no me mires tanto.

— Tranquila, tranquila.— la ojiazul sonrió.

Riko...

— ¡Bien! Ahora, es tu turno.— me sonrió.

— ¡Sí!— sonreí.

Y sí, estaba feliz.

— ¿Yo?, ¿de You?

— Sip.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! No estoy enamorada de You.

— Bueno... Conozco lo que es el amor... Y sé reconocer esa mirada.

Riko abrió ligeramente los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero después me miró con compasión.

— "Esa mirada", eh...— sonrió ligeramente — Bueno, miradas son miradas y no pasan de eso.

— ¿Y no quieres que pase algo más?— se crispó.

— ¿You y... Yo?

— Podría ser. Estoy segura que hacen una pareja preciosa.

— ¿Eso crees?— sonrió con timidez.

Eres tan fácil.

— ¡Sip!, ¡esfuérzate! Te estaré apoyando.

— Gracias, me alegra saber que tengo a alguien más que se preocupa por mi. Todas son tan buenas.

— Solo quiero verte feliz.

Sonrió ligeramente. Te tengo.

— Invitala a salir el sábado, pero si fuera tú, me apresuraría.

— ¡Si! Gracias— Riko sonrió ampliamente.

Mi bajo perfil y papel de niña tonta e inocente siempre me ayudan a conseguir lo que quiero. O a mantenerlo.

 _xxxxxx_

— ¿Qué haces sentada ahí?

— Quería salir hoy con You... Pero Riko ya le había pedido ir a Tokio.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y...?— se detuvo a pensar, seguramente se había olvidado que nosotras "no sabíamos" de su relación — No es nada, solo que ahora no tengo nada que hacer y me siento aburrida.

— ¡Bien!— Mari aplaudió con su habitual ánimo — ¡Vamos a la playa, seguramente encontraremos algo divertido qué hacer!

— Suena genial, ¡vayamos Dia!

Ella sonrió ligeramente y tomó mi mano.

Ah... Con lo enojada que he estado, había olvidado lo mucho que amo su sonrisa.

— Vamos.

— Sí.

No hubo mucho que hacer, pero Mari, Yoshiko y por supuesto, yo, intentamos hacerlo lo más divertido que pudiéramos, después de todo, era mi oportunidad de lucirme frente a ella y mostrarle que soy mejor que You.

... Y hablando del diablo.

Riko y mi rival se acercaban.

Aún no.

Un poco más.

Quiero todo su tiempo.

— ¡Mira Dia! Mi traje de baño se ha zafado.

— ¿Eh? Espera... — se quitó su suéter y me lo puso. Me cubría perfectamente — Listo, así no tendrás problema, pero debo encontrar un clip para tu sostén, espera, iré a buscar una tienda.

Al voltear vió a You.

— Hola.— se volvió radiante... Pero tuvo que apagar su brillo — You, Riko, no las había visto en todo el día. Bueno, en un momento vuelvo — se alejó con una sonrisa, mientras corría.

Pero no, no era porque creyera que debía darse prisa por mi. La conozco, y creo que sabía que no podría detenerse a abrazar y besar a You, vi ese anhelo de verla en sus ojos todo el día, por eso corrió.

Siempre corría.

— Hola— me saludó finalmente You.

— ¡Hola!— sonreí.

— ¿Cómo se la han pasado?, ¿qué tal tu Sábado con Dia, Mari y Yoshiko?

¿Esperas que te diga que veía extraña a Dia, verdad? Quieres que te diga que se veía pensativa, que parecía que algo le faltaba... Eso quieres oír.

Dia venía de regreso, tengo que apresurarme a responder.

— ¡Fue tan divertido! Pocas veces veo a Dia tan enérgica y sonriente por algo que no sean u's, así que me hizo muy feliz ver que se divirtió tanto hoy.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Y tú?, ¿te divertiste?— lo logré, apenas va llegando a donde estamos.

— Eh... Sí. Tokio está realmente concurrido, pero Riko es muy buena con las direcciones ¡Me llevó a una exposición de uniformes!

— You... No digas eso...

— Lo siento, jeje.

— Perdón que las interrumpa— dijo Dia — Ven un momento, te pondré el clip, solo espero no te lastime.

— ¡Sí!

Nos alejamos un poco.

— You y Riko hacen una linda pareja.

Sus dedos se paralizaron.

— ¿P-Pareja eh?

— You se ve tan feliz y emocionada. Me alegra por ella. Quisiera tener a alguien que me hiciera sonreír así.

El silencio reinó. La chica de cabello negro puso el clip y miró a la arena entre sus pies.

— Igual yo.

 _xxxxxxx_

— No creo que vaya a funcionar— suspiró Riko.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— You y yo... Todo el viaje en Tokio se veía ausente. Como si estuviera fatigada. Me pregunto si siquiera podría gustarle aunque sea un poco.

No te rindas.

— Bueno... Eso creo...

¡Un poco más y estoy segura de que...!

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— ¿Eh?

— El que no arriesga no gana. No te servirá de nada hablar, demuéstralo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Besala. Si te empuja, no le gustas, pero al menos habrás tenido algo de ella, pero si no lo hace...

— Eso...

— Piénsalo.

Tengo que vigilarla, ¡debe ser un plan maestro!

 _xxxxxxx_

Han sido los dos días más largos de mi vida, pero al menos... El momento ha llegado. Aquí, en el patio trasero.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

— Quería decirte algo.

— Seguro Riko, dime.

— Y-Yo estoy... Bueno, creo que eres... Tan genial y tan... Hermosa.

La chica de cabello corto se sonrojó.

— Riko...

— No sé qué pienses de esto pero... You, ¡me gustas!

Eso es.

— ¿Dia?

Decepcionate.

— Y-Yo...

Llora...

— ¡Dia no es...!

Y corre hacia mis brazos.

— ¡Dia, espera!

 _xxxxxxx_

— ¡Dia! ¿Dónde estas? Pensé que irías a ayudarme en el almacén que está en el patio trasero. Esas cajas eran muy pesadas. Mis bracitos me duelen.

Solo escuché sollozos en un rincón.

— ¿Dia?

Llegué hasta ella y...

— N-No me mires, por favor...

Sus ojos rojos y tristes, su voz quebrada, el dolor rodeándola...

Caí de rodillas ante ella y comencé a llorar.

No sabía que sufrirías así.

No llores.

¡Basta!

¡¿Por qué lloras por ella?!

— D-Dia...

Se abalanzó a mis brazos y su llanto reprimido estalló en gritos y balbuceos.

La abracé tan fuerte como pude.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Lo siento, Dia...

—... Perdón si no fui por ti, yo... Vi algo antes de llegar y... No pude...

— ¿Qué fue?

— Yo... Había empezado una relación con You, perdón si no te lo dije.

— Tranquila.

— La vi con Riko... En un beso.

Debería decirle la verdad...

— Dia...

— Dime — me sonrió con inocencia entre sus lágrimas.

Su rostro tan miserable...

— La verdad es que... Yo... — mordí mi lengua — Yo...

Me miró confundida.

—... Si me hubieras dicho antes que salías con ella... Yo... Te habría dicho que Riko y ella se traían un jugueteo desde hace un tiempo. Lo siento.

Sus ojos perdieron brillo.

— Ya veo...

— No me gusta verte llorar.

— Lo sé, a mi tampoco. Gracias por siempre estar para mi.

— Siempre.

— Siempre— me abrazó, y aún sentí su pecho contraerse.

Conservé a mi persona importante a mi lado. Eso es todo lo que debe importarme.

 _xxxxxxx_

— ¡Llegué!

— Bienvenida— salté a abrazarla, su mirada triste aún estaba ahí — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Quiso hablar conmigo hoy.

... No.

— Y... ¿Q-Qué te dijo?

— Quería explicarme.

¿Por qué aún no sales de su vida?

— Y entonces...

— No me interesa. Sé quién realmente me quiere y quién no. Y gracias a ti, sé que es una mentirosa.

— Solo quiero protegerte.

Me abrazó.

Hey...

Creo que soy una persona muy mala.

Pero a estas alturas, si al final de todo me abrazará con tanto cariño, puedo vivir con ello.

— Muchas gracias, Ruby. Al menos sé que tu nunca me fallaras.

—... Te quiero Dia.

— Te quiero, mi adorable hermanita menor.


End file.
